


Wayhaught Dialogue Prompt Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, T Rated, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynDoc - Freeform, wlw, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here is a series of drabbles I have posted to my tumblr @wayhaughtheadcanons and if you’d like to see one of your own, shoot me an ask.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. “We could try cuddling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember I am an amateur writer who posts these prompts for fun. Stay kind. If you want to see your dialogue prompt or idea turned into a mini-fic, shoot an ask to @wayhaughtheadcanons on tumblr

Waverly sighs as Nicole shifts her broken leg once more. Pain screws up her girlfriend’s face, and she begins muttering curses under her breath. Bed-ridden Nicole was no fun for anyone involved. Normally when Nicole was in pain, she was moody and tried her best to hide it... but this is her _leg_ that’s injured. She can’t walk without fighting her god-awful crutches. She can’t even shower without help.

“We could try cuddling to make you feel better?” Waverly asks sweetly, moving Nicole’s cast covered leg so that she’s able to lay down flat. “TLC is the best medicine. At least, that’s what Mama used to say.” Nicole’s not grimacing at the touch anymore, which leads her to believe those cheap painkillers were finally kicking in. Nicole doesn’t respond verbally. Instead, she buries her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“I know, Nic. Close your eyes and relax. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

When Nicole rises after hours of a deep sleep, she’s alone. The pillow Waverly was leaning against has gone cold. The smell of a flowery perfume is no longer in the air, but instead replaced with the stale smell of her own lack of hygiene. When’s the last time she showered? She sure didn’t know.

“Waverly?”

Her voice echoes through an empty Homestead. The realization that the comfort and cuddling had only been another cruel dream begins to sink in Her heart begins to crack. Guilt, anger, and sadness pool in her stomach until she feels as if she’s drowning. “I’m so sorry, angel,” she chokes out, now wiping tears away from her cheeks. “I’m trying so hard to be strong for you. I know you’ll come back to me one day.”

One week turns into one month. One month turns to a year. Her leg is long healed, but the emptiness in her chest would never truly go away. For the first time in Nicole’s life, she’s truly alone.


	2. “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.”

No sleep for the weary.

This, Nicole knows.

She’s reminded of it every night. Everytime she closes her eyes, she’s greeted with blood, smoke, and of course, the agonizing screams. There’s thick ropes of gray smoke that tear at her lungs and rub her throat raw. While Waverly and Wynonna sleep, she often finds herself back at the sight of the massacre. She’d run her fingers through the soil. She can remember when it ran red with the blood of the innocents.

She’s not exactly sure why she hides it from Waverly. Maybe it’s to avoid having to talk about it, maybe it’s because she’s ashamed she’s not over something that happened twenty-four years ago. It’s not until one late night, before they shut off their lights and head to sleep, does she come clean.

“Where do you go late at night?”

Nicole’s eyes grow wide. She hadn’t really expected Waverly to notice, especially not ask. She stutters on a few words. All that really comes out of her is a shocked noise.

Waverly closes her book, and places it on their bedside table. “Where do you go? You’re not exactly as sneaky as you think you are.”

Nicole can’t lie, especially not when Waverly’s glaring at her like this. She swallows hard. Tears well up in her eyes and before she can control herself, she’s blubbering like an idiot and saying, “The campgrounds.”

Waverly’s gaze softens. She remembers how Nicole had been when they first visited the sight of the massacre. She’d closed herself off. She didn’t say a single word until nightfall, where she fell into a heap of sobs. She beckons Nicole to crawl in closer. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, she whispers, “Next time you have a bad dream, you don’t need to drive thirty miles out to the old campsite. You stay right here and ask for me to wake up, okay? I’m your girlfriend, and I _love_ you. It’s my job to make sure you can sleep. I’ll keep you safe, baby.”

That night, Nicole doesn’t get in her car and drive thirty miles north. She rolls over, curls into Waverly’s arms, and lets what’s left of the night terror melt away. She smiles to herself.

_“Thank you, Waverly Earp, for making me feel like the luckiest woman alive.”_


	3. “After all this time, and you still can’t look me in the eye?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “After all this time, and you still can’t look me in the eye?”

“I waited for you a year and a half, Waverly Earp. It’s been two months since you came home and I doubt you’ve looked me in the eye once.”

The weight of Nicole’s words hit Waverly like a brick wall. Had she been home two months? She’s not sure anymore. Time really hadn’t been important to her lately. Still, the numbers stick in her head; eighteen months, three weeks, and four days.

It’d been difficult to adjust. Sleeping in her own bed, showering in her own shower, hell, even eating in her own kitchen had been difficult to fully process. At some point in the garden, she’d gone and accepted the fact she would never come home. Breaking that mindset and letting the reality settle in was close to impossible. Even Nicole’s touch felt foreign. It felt like being strangled until she could no longer breathe. She doesn’t see Nicole anymore, she sees _Eve._

“I’m _sorry,_ Nicole. Can’t you see I’ve been trying? I’m sorry it’s taken me more than two months to forget being kidnapped by a vine! I’m sorry that some monster pretended to be you, and now I can’t even look your direction without being terrified! I’m sorry, okay?”

Tears sting the corner of Nicole’s eyes. Was what she feeling for Waverly selfish of her? For the last year and a half, she’d been anything but selfish. She defended the Homestead, shot off intruders, and even kept it sparkling clean in the process. “I just need to know, deep down, you’re still my Waverly.”

“I don’t know who I am. I hardly even know who _you_ are.”


	4. “Ride the Ferris wheel with me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Ride the Ferris wheel with me?”

Nicole can’t help the huge grin that spreads across her face. A very bouncy Waverly Earp is giggling and skipping across the fairgrounds. They’d done _everything_ the small Purgatory county fair had to offer; eaten lethal amounts of cotton candy, won each other cheap stuffed animals, and played almost all of those impossible carnival games. Most importantly, Nicole had been able to avoid the ferris wheel.

That is, until they lit it up like a Christmas tree and it’s the main attraction sitting in the middle of the fair. The short line to get on was certainly not helping her case. “Ooh!” Waverly says excitedly, grabbing Nicole by her sleeve and pulling her foward. “Ride the ferris wheel with me, cutie-pie?”

“Do we have to?” Nicole whines as she looks around for anything, anyone to distract Waverly from the glowing wheel of loose bolts and certain death.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

“What? No, I just-“

Before Nicole gets a word in edgewise, she’s sitting in one of those shaky gondolas, two hundred feet in the air. She’s clutching that stupid stuffed unicorn she’d won by knocking down a couple milk bottles for dear life. This _had_ to be what accepting death felt like. Waverly gives her a sympathetic smile, allowing her to cuddle up close. “You’re okay, Sheriff Haught,” she teases, “I’m a literal angel. Do you think I’d let _this_ be the end of you?”

Nicole laughs nervously, trying to hide further into her girlfriend. “Are we on the ground yet?”

Waverly looks out to the miles and miles ahead of parking lot and fairgrounds. “Sure?”

By the time they’re back on the ground, Nicole’s shaky legs carry her all the way to the nearest bench “God, I need water.” She has got to sit down, needs to feel the ground beneath her. Waverly smiles and offers her a sip of the complimentary craft beer a food truck nearby was offering. “Here, drink.”

“This isn’t water.”

“No, but it’s a liquid. Drink.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and knocks back the small serving of alcohol. The fair lights are an amazing look on Waverly. The crop top and high waisted jeans did wonders for her girlfriend’s figure, and the messy bun tied it all together. “You still love me?”

“Yes... even though you’re a big baby.”


	5. “Do you want me to get more blankets?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Do you want me to get more blankets?”

Purgatory winters are _brutal._ It doesn’t help that Nicole can’t afford heating for her house. Being a Sheriff’s deputy didn’t pay nearly enough for her to possibly pay for reliable heating. So of course, when Waverly comes over, she brings _everything_ that they would possibly need to stay warm. This long array of items included heated blankets, woolen socks, fleece pajamas, and hot cocoa mix. Nicole teases her, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

In the middle of their fourth _Pretty Little Liars_ rewatch, Nicole notices her girlfriend’s shivering. Even under a heated blanket, fleece pajama pants, and a stolen Pugatory Sheriff’s Department hoodie, Waverly Earp still found a way to freeze half to death. Nicole presses a kiss to her temple and whispers, “Do you want me to go get you more blankets?”

“What? No. You don’t have to get up because of me, Nicole.” Before the sentence even fully leaves her mouth, Nicole is already up and digging through her closet. A neat, and rather large stack of blankets sits hidden next to the few articles of clothing Waverly hadn’t “borrowed”, as if she didn’t own enough clothes already.

Stumbling down the hallway, Nicole smiles as she sets down the huge pile of blankets on top of her girlfriend. There’s at least eight that Waverly can see. “I... wow. You do know you didn’t need to bring enough blankets to keep the entirety of Purg High warm, right?”

Nicole’s smile falters, and suddenly she worries she may have overdone it. “Too much? I’m sorry, I can take them back. I shouldn’t have-“

“I’m just joking, honey. Sit back down. This is perfect.” This earns Nicole a long, gentle kiss, that leaves her with goosebumps on the back of her neck. She smiles, her eyes shining with nothing but love. “Remind me to get you your bonus blankets more often, okay?”


	6. “I want more noodles, that’s just broth and you know it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I want more noodles, that’s just broth and you know it.”

“I want more noodles, that’s just broth and you know it.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at her pouting girlfriend. Sure, Nicole is a Sheriff in a town filled with chaos, murder, and revenants, but this doesn’t stop her from acting like a brat when she’s sick with the flu. Waverly pushes the bowl of chicken noodle soup closer to the redhead, and drops a spoon down into the bowl. “Last time you had anything but saltine crackers, it came right back up on the bathroom floor. So, drink your dinner.”

“You can be a real jerk, you know that, Earp?” Nicole says, playfully poking Waverly on the nose. She’s too exhausted to put up an actual fight. Thankfully, it doesn’t take too long to force down the soup along with a few sips of Gatorade. Once she’s pushed the bowl to the side, she curls up against Waverly and pulls the blankets up to her neck. “I’m freezing.”

Waverly puts a hand to her forehead. “Actually, you’re burning up.”

“Well, they don’t call me Haught for nothing.”

“You’re lame.”


	7. C18, C36, C39, C8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts-  
> C18: “I’m coming for you, don’t move!”  
> C36: “Stop telling me you’re okay!”  
> C39: “Just keep pressure on it.”  
> C8: “Hey... you’re awake!”

_Waverly’s not sure what happened. One moment she’s driving, on her way to see Nicole and Wynonna after a long day of research. Not a minute later is she hanging upside down in her jeep, which is now flipped over in a ditch. Her whole body aches. Blood trickles from her busted lip and makes her vision run red. It’s too dark to see, but her arms feel okay. Carefully, she feels around until she finds the source of most of her pain. Blood is gushing out of her calf. Is that why she feels so dizzy?_

_She pulls the scarf she was wearing off her neck, and wraps it tight around her thigh to restrict blood flow. “Just gotta keep pressure on it. Keep your head straight, Earp. You can’t die without telling them goodbye.”_

Nicole hasn’t breathed since Wynonna told her the news. The ride to the hospital is nothing but radio silence. The nervous energy throughout the truck says more than words ever could. A car crash. It _couldn’t_ be. They’d just gotten Waverly back from the garden, and Nicole would be damned before something as common as a car wreck took her away. “We’re coming for you, baby. Be strong.”

Nicole clears her throat, but her voice still cracks. “What did the doctor on the phone say?”

“Car wreck,” Wynonna murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper. Nicole opens her mouth to snap, but she’s quickly cut off. “He said something about a concussion and a severe calf laceration, but he mentioned a full recovery too.” She swallows hard, hands gripping the steering wheel. Nicole decides not to further question Wynonna after hearing the words “full recovery”. The thought of Waverly in pain almost makes her physically ill.

Nicole’s almost positive that the white walls of the hospital are mocking her. It’s probably close to the fifteenth time she’s been inside of this hospital in the past four years. Her leg, the Widows, the time she almost fell off the side of a cliff and Waverly brought her in, “just in case you have internal bleeding,”...but she’d do it all again for Waverly to be safe. She should’ve been there to keep her safe. She knew that the Jeep had never been reliable.

Her eyes pan from the walls over to Wynonna. She’s trembling, tears are dripping down her cheeks. “Hey,” Nicole begins softly, setting a hand on her thigh. “I’ve got you, Earp.”

“We just got her back.” Wynonna shakes her head, and squeezes her eyes shut so that the tears go away. It only makes them come out faster. “I can’t lose her... especially not to a fucking car wreck. I have to be okay, I-I can’t be like this when there’s a _whole town_ that needs me-“

Nicole lays Wynonna’s head on her shoulder, despite the protests. She’s not sure how long she spends listening to Wynonna talk. It’s not often at all that Wynonna actually lets anyone in, especially not Nicole. The redhead hugs her close, hanging on to her every word. “You don’t have to be okay all the time, Wynonna. Thank you. Thank you for letting me in.”

“As far as lame cops go, I guess you’re not horrible.”

“Thank you?”

“Mmhm,” Wynonna hums, closing her eyes and letting the mental exhaustion she’s been feeling for months wash away. Was using her baby sister’s car wreck as a way to get counseling selfish? As soon as she starts to feel the guilt settling in, a man in scrubs heads toward them. Nicole jolts up so quick that Wynonna wonders if she gave herself whiplash.

“Are you Waverly Earp’s family?”

Nicole nods, swallowing back the anxiety in the back of her throat.

The doctor smiles. “She’s doing fine. Would you two like to go see her?”

He gives them the run down on her injuries as he walks them down the hallway of hospital rooms. So far they’ve gathered concussion, a torn open calf, and broken ribs. Nicole clutches her stomach, suddenly feeling ill at the sight of her girlfriend in a hospital bed.

Waverlys already small... and it doesn’t help that all the monitors, IV lines, and bandages are surrounding her. She’s fast asleep. Nicole all but tiptoes over to her. She feels like anything harsher would shatter her fragile girlfriend to pieces. “Hey, baby.” A teary smile spreads across Nicole’s face. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Wynonna brushes Waverly’s bangs off her bruised forehead. God, she really was beat up. “Oh, babygirl... I’m replacing that stupid Jeep so fast.”

By the time Waverly comes to, Wynonna is asleep, slumped over in a plastic chair. Waverly blinks a couple times. Where’s Nicole, and why does her head feel like she fell down a flight of stairs? “Nic?” she calls sleepily.

She hears the closing of the bathroom door.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Nicole dashes over to her girlfriend’s bedside with a huge smile on her lips. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like I got hit by a truck,” Waverly whines, her face screwing up in pain when she goes to sit up. Nicole lays her back down. “Uh-uh. You and your broken ribs aren’t doing anything for a while, got it?”

Broken ribs? Great. “I can’t believe I swerved for a stupid squirrel.”

Nicole’s face goes blank. “Waverly Earp.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re in the hospital with a sliced open calf, five broken ribs, and a concussion... over a squirrel?”


	8. “Stop being so cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Stop being so cute.”

Nicole’s _exhausted_. The citizens of Purgatory knew exactly how to get on each one of her trillions of nerves. Being the newly appointed sheriff in a town that didn’t want her is damn near impossible. Half of Purgatory backs Bunny, so _of course_ they wanted nothing to do with the gay sheriff who came from the states. She didn’t match any of Purgatory’s “traditional” values.

Finally, her long, tiring shift comes to an end around midnight.

Nicole silently curses herself for buying such an old house. The floorboards creak with her every move. It’s almost impossible not to wake her sleeping girlfriend, who she assumes is fast asleep on the couch or in their bed. What Nicole’s greeted with, however, is probably the most adorable thing she’s seen in all her life.

Waverly’s fast asleep on the couch, wrapped in blanket upon blanket, with Calamity lying on her stomach. The soft glow of the TV provides Nicole with just enough light to snap a picture. She grins and crouches down in front of Waverly. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Jesus!” Waverly yelps, flying upwards and sending the poor cat running to the floor. Her face softens when she sees it’s only her girlfriend. “I’m not sure who you scared more, me or Calamity.”

“Mmh,” Nicole hums, and presses a gentle kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “You need to stop being so cute.”

Waverly rolls her eyes, then playfully smacks Nicole on the cheek. “You need to wear a bell next time you’re three inches from my sleeping face.”

“You _know_ you love me.”

“Always, you stalker.”

“Waverly, this is my house.”


	9. “What aren’t you telling me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “What aren’t you telling me?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Nicole’s head hangs low. If looks could kill, she would be dead. How could she have been so stupid? _Of course_ Waverly would notice. Nothing got past her. She swallows hard as she averts her gaze away from the angry brunette.

“I know what you did! If we don’t have trust, then what do we have?”

Nicole murmurs something under her breath. Waverly lifts her head by grabbing ahold of her chin, gently tilting it upwards so that she’s forced look at her. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Fine!” Nicole shouts, now jumping off the couch and storming off to the kitchen. She slings open the lid to the trash can. An empty takeout container sits right on top of the pile of trash. It’s evidence of her crimes. “I did it! I ate your fancy vegan takeout!”

Waverly crosses her arms and scoffs, “That was expensive!”

“Sure as hell didn’t taste expensive.”

“Not the point!” Waverly snaps, and she flings open the refrigerator door. Sitting right beside their almond milk is Nicole’s non-vegan orange chicken. “I even marked the packages so you didn’t steal my food! There’s a huge ‘N’ right on top! You don’t even like tofu!”

As hard as Nicole tries, she can’t stifle the laugh that’s stuck in the back of her throat. “Alright, alright... what can I do to get myself out of the dog house? Can’t we just pretend this never happened, baby?” She leans in for a kiss, and Waverly pushes her face away. “Nope! I bet you taste like a theif.”

“Nope, just tofu.”

“You’re literally the worst.”


	10. “Don’t apologize; I know you don’t mean it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Don’t apologize; I know you don’t mean it.”
> 
> AU in which the Widow!Mercedes never attacked Nicole and Waverly never kissed Rosita and wayhaught actually talks through their problems on screen.

_Right hook. Left hook. Uppercut._

_Right hook. Left hook. Uppercut_

It’s not the first time Nicole has snuck into the Homestead barn to use the Earps’ punching bag. Usually, it’s to practice self-defense or to get a quick workout in before her shift... but today? She’s angry. She’s upset. She’s so pissed at herself that she can’t see through her tears as she punches the bag, ignoring the crack of her knuckles when she does so.

“I should’ve minded my own fucking business.”

_Right hook._

“I’m not Waverly’s keeper.”

_Left hook._

“That stupid DNA test wasn’t any of my business.”

_Uppercut._

Sweat pours down her back, and forms on her forehead in beads that drip down and sting her eyes. The tanktop she’d been wearing is covered in her own blood... most likely from her hands, she figures. She’s not even sure how long she’s been at it.

“Nicole?”

She freezes.

“Waverly?”

The smaller Earp stares, frozen in shock. Nicole looked _horrible._ She’s covered in her own blood, sweat, and tears, and the punching bag isn’t looking much better. “For Christ’s sake... I’ll go get the first aid kit. I told you to stop punching without your gloves!”

Nicole flinches at her tone. “My hands can wait. Can you stay?”

As angry as Waverly is, she can’t deny Nicole when she’s in this state of mind. She pulls her away from the bag, then sits her on the floor against the wall. She doesn’t speak at first. What is there to say?

“I’m sorry.”

Waverly doesn’t look her way. “Don’t apologize; I know you don’t mean it.”

Nicole thinks for a moment. Her eyes cast down to her bloodied hands. They’re beginning to turn a dull blue. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“That’s not your-“

“It’s not my job. I know,” Nicole replies softly. “I am really sorry. It wasn’t my place. It was stupid and irresponsible.”

They sit in silence for what has to be hours. At some point, Waverly bandages her hands and cleans the blood away from her forearms. Nicole doesn’t protest. She’s too exhausted- both mentally and physically- to even bother.

“Next time you’re angry, don’t resort to trying to shatter your knuckles.”

“Deal.” Nicole licks her lips, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. “I also promise to never get involved in something like this again. If you ever want to dig further into your history, I promise to be by your side, and not in your way.”

Waverly nods, and for the first time in two days, looks up to Nicole. “I love you. Please _never_ do anything like that again.”

“I love you too.”

“Also don’t box without-“

“-my gloves again. Yes, Nurse Waverly.”


	11. “Is it hot in here or is that just you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Is it hot in here or is that just you?”

Waverly watches as her girlfriend types away on her computer. Nicole is clearly pissed off. Her eyebrows are knit together, and her lips are pursed in an angry looking pout. The Purgatory Sheriff’s office had hardly been busy. BBD was taking all of their caseloads, leaving Nicole with nothing to work on except useless busywork and missing pet reports. Waverly stands up from her seat next to Nicole to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I love watching you work.”

“Well I’m glad someone’s enjoying this,” Nicole says bitterly. She frowns, then turns to look at Waverly. “You don’t have to stick around. I know you don’t genuinely enjoy watching me fill out Ms. Jenning’s missing beagle report.”

Waverly shrugs. Her eyes wander down to Nicole’s uniform… which may or may not be the real reason she hangs around the station so much. “You, my future _Sheriff_ , are working those khakis.” She smirks. “Is it _Haught_ in here, or is it just you?”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Nicole’s lips. She looks up from her computer for a moment, eyes taking in her gorgeous girlfriend. “How many pickup lines are you planning to make off my name?”

“As many I can think of.” Waverly leans forward in hopes to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, but her plans are immediately foiled.

“Deputy Haught!”

Nicole jumps at Nedley’s voice. “I- uh- Sheriff! Hey!” She’s goes redder than her hair.

He frowns, and glares over to Waverly. “Distracting my finest deputy? You should be ashamed.” His face softens. He shakes his head and says, “Back to work, Haught. Someone’s gotta fill out the paperwork.”

“Yes, sir,” Nicole says quietly. She shrinks further and further into her chair. At work? In uniform? What was she thinking?

Waverly grabs her purse, and moves towards the doorway to follow Nedley out. “See you at the homestead, baby?”

“Can’t we stay at my house? I can’t take anymore of Wynonna and Doc. Thin walls, Waves-“

“ _Haught_.”

“Yes, Sheriff.”


	12. “You’ve got flour on your cheek.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “You’ve got flour on your cheek.”

“We are _not_ using vegan chocolate chips.”

Nicole pours her wet ingredients into a bowl while concentrating on reading the recipe and bickering with Waverly at the same time. Bake sales are one of the quickest ways to make extra cash. Her Sheriff campaign is going well, but the profits are slim. What better way to solve her problem than a good old fashioned bake sale? She hopes to set up shop near the Sheriff’s office. Between Lonnie and Nedley, all their baked goods would be gone in an hour.

She’d gone into this mess thinking that her and Waverly would enjoy themselves and have fun baking together… this was until Waverly tried to make her prized chocolate chip cookie recipe _vegan_. “I don’t have an issue with your vegan food but don’t you _dare_ mess with this recipe.”

“You’re not exactly the best baker,” Waverly retorts with rolling eyes as she grabs the brown sugar out of the pantry. “Remember the brownie incident of ‘17?”

Nicole shivers at the thought of the brownies that had caused her entire kitchen to go up in smoke. “We don’t talk about the brownie incident of ‘17. Now, be a doll and toss me the flour.”

“Yes, Chef,” Waverly says sarcastically. She does exactly as Nicole said to do, and _tosses_ her the flour.

“No! That bag is open-“

Too late.

White billows of flour fly out of the bag, covering Waverly, Nicole, and every previously clean surface of the Homestead kitchen. Waverly gasps. She tries as hard as she can to smother the laugh that’s sure to erupt any second. Nicole is _covered_ head to toe in flour. Cautiously, she creeps toward her fuming girlfriend. “Sweetie pie? You’ve got flour on your cheek.”


	13. “Can you please stop eating that? The smell is making me nauseous.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Can you please stop eating that? The smell is making me nauseous.”

“Nic, please give it a rest. I’m not hungry.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows. “You haven’t eaten in two days.” The stomach flu is currently ravaging through Purgatory, and it was hitting the Homestead at full force. Doc came down with it first. He spread it to Wynonna, who'd given it to Nicole, and it hit Waverly only a few days ago. She hands-down has been the sickest out of the four of them. Nicole sighs, “Look, you have to try and eat something. Do you want plain toast or saltines?”

“I want to sleep,” Waverly says grumpily. She throws the covers over her head and buries her face into the pillow. She hears Nicole walk out, and she secretly hopes she would give up on trying to get food in her for at least the rest of the afternoon.

No such luck.

Nicole comes walking back in, sleeve of crackers and toast in hand. “You’re only gonna get weaker if you keep refusing to eat. You haven’t thrown up in almost twelve hours, could you at least _try_?” Nicole bites into the toast, and Waverly visibly gags. “Can you please stop eating that? The smell is making me nauseous again.”

“I’ll eat in the kitchen for your sake. I’ll be right back, okay, baby?”

Waverly doesn’t remember falling asleep. She blinks sleepily, and Nicole slowly comes into focus. She’s smiling some, while pressing a wet wash rag to her forehead. It’s pitch black outside. It had only been early afternoon when Nicole came in with the food. “How long have I been out?”

“A good eight hours. You broke out in a sweat in your sleep, and your fever felt like it was back, hence the rag.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Waverly asks dreamily.

“Lucky to have a hundred degree fever?”

She rolls her eyes. “No, silly. I’m lucky to have _you_.” No matter how many times Nicole proves herself, she doesn’t know if she would ever get used to a partner who genuinely cares about her. Champ never worried about her when she was sick, he only complained that she “wasn’t in the mood.” Meanwhile, Nicole went out and bought her seven different kinds of cold medicines and Pepto Bismol. “You’re the best.”

“Only the best for you, Waves, only the best for you.”


	14. “Where did all those bruises come from?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Where did all those bruises come from?”

“Where did all those bruises come from?”

“I’ve been protecting the Homestead for a year and a half, Waverly. I’m covered in them. It’s not a big deal.”

_18 months, 3 weeks, 4 days._

She’d fought. She’d fought for the Homestead. Her family needed a house to come back to, but months of fighting left her covered in ugly scars, bruises, and a leg that never seemed to act right.

_18 months._

She failed. She failed Nedley. She’s no longer the Sheriff, she let it slip through her fingers after years of fighting. She failed Rachel. She’ll never be the mom Rachel hoped to be alive all those years in Monument. Most of all, she failed Waverly. Somedays, she doesn’t even want to look her in the eye. She should’ve worked harder to find her sooner, she should’ve saved Charlie, she should be the confident Sheriff that she left in Purgatory a year and a half ago.

_3 weeks._

Nothing about those months was easy. Sure, she had Rachel, but Rachel isn’t Wynonna. Rachel isn’t Doc, and as much as she hates the gunslinger, she found herself missing him all the time. Rachel isn’t Waverly; _her_ Waverly.

_4 days._

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Waverlys wrapping her arms around her and rocking her to a standstill. “Shh… you’re okay, you’re safe.” She can’t cry. She’s supposed to be Waverly’s rock. She shouldn’t be breaking down for no reason, especially when her girlfriend has barely settled back in.

_18 months, 3 weeks, 4 days._

The counter in her head doesn’t stop. She keeps it on, just in case she wakes up to an empty bed and cold sheets.


	15. “I think I have a band-aid in my purse…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “I think I have a band-aid in my purse…”

“I think I have a bandaid in my backpack. I told you-“

“-not to wear shorts to the skatepark, yeah, yeah,” Waverly huffs. She frowns down at her skinned knee. She thought Nicole teaching her how to skateboard would be fun, but all she’s learned is that knee pads and elbow pads are _not_ suggestions when you’re a beginner. “I haven’t even stayed on the stupid board for ten seconds! How are you so good?”

Nicole laughs, and places the bandaid on Waverly’s bloody knee. “I smoked behind the church from ages thirteen to seventeen. Skateboarding came naturally.”

Thankfully, the Purgatory skatepark isn’t crowded at all. There’s a few kids hanging near the ramps, but no one else is around to watch Waverly eat concrete everytime she sets foot on Nicole’s board.

“Do you want to try pushing off again?”

Waverly smirks. “I’d rather watch you do another kickflip, skater boy.”


End file.
